La Fuerza Del Destino
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Mac y su pasado lejano se vuelven a encontrar en las calles de NY, derrumbando ciertas creencias y quizás abriendo nuevas posibilidades
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los personajes son míos… así que todo el crédito necesario para todo el equipo que nos brinda CSI: NY. Solo la oficial Frankel es un personaje de mi creación_

_**Dedicado:** A Tina, Andry, Lau…por ser como son y alentarme a seguir tecleando_

_A Maia… por todo amigaza… por todo… like always._

_**The Force of The Fate**_

11 de Septiembre del 2004. Mac como todas esas fechas desde el 2001, hace un recuento de su vida. Recuerda a su mujer, pero hoy los recuerdos van un poco más atrás.

Lo vemos revisar un álbum de fotos, en el cual encuentra la foto de su graduación como oficial de marina… sonríe y recuerda.

Varios años atrás

Academia de Oficiales de Marina USA.

Vemos a dos cadetes caminar hacia la entrada. Antes de doblar la esquina se detienen.

-- Déjame darte un beso Dana

--Mac… nos pueden ver…

-- Descuida… aun estamos fuera de la academia- Mac toma por la cintura a Dana y la besa, ella también le corresponde.

Vuelta al presente

Mac sonríe, nostálgico de ver esa foto… está con todos sus compañeros y compañeras de academia… pero su mirada se detiene en la chica que está junto a él. Ambos están del brazo, pero nadie lo notaba ese día.

Flash back

--Dónde te asignaron Dana?

--A la base de Seattle… tu zarpas mañana?

Mac susurra: -Si-

Comienza a Sonar "Sonnet" de The Verve

--Te voy a extrañar muchísimo Dana…

--Mac!—Dana salta a sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abraza. Mac también llora.

--Pequeña… vámonos de aquí…

Dana lo mira con curiosidad. Mac solo le guiña un ojo.

Vuelta al presente

Mac busca en su agenda un teléfono. Llama, pero nadie contesta.

Cambio de escena

Crime Lab of NY

Como Sheldon se había decidido a realizar más trabajo de campo, las cosas se hacían un poco pesadas en la morgue.

--Mac!—Stella corría por el pasillo para alcanzarlo

--Dime Stella

--Tienes la respuesta…

--Si, es una médico, oficial de la armada, quien vendrá al laboratorio en calidad de civil.

--así que más mujeres en el equipo, me parece excelente… dijiste que era de la armada… la conoces?

--no, aun no se nombres, no sabría decirte.

Stella sonríe y se marcha por el pasillo. Mac entra a su oficina, justo en el instante en que el teléfono suena.

-Taylor… sí?... subo en un instante.

La nueva contratación del laboratorio había llegado, estaba en el piso superior, con los demás jefes de departamentos… Mac se dirige a la oficina. Al llegar ve la espalda de la mujer, quien usa su uniforme de marina.

--Mac… déjanos presentarte a…

Justo en ese instante la mujer se gira. La cara de Mac se ilumina, al igual que la de ella. Mac hace el saludo marcial

--Oficial Frankel

--Oficial Taylor- Ella también le responde con el saludo marcial- aunque prefiero que los amigos me llamen Dana… o no Mac?

Mac sonríe, y al saludarse se dan un gran abrazo… por la cabeza de Mac pasan mil pensamientos… los cuales se congelan cuando Dana le susurra al oído.

--no sabes como deseaba el volver a verte

Andá… déjame algo un Reviews… solo tienes que apretar el botón, y no hace daño.


	2. You're Here

**_Tina… Mai… no sé que van a pensar de esto…no sé si les gustará pero se los dedico igual… con tooodo mi cariño!_**

--No puedo creer que estas aquí… volverte a ver, después de 10 años Dana… no has cambiado en nada.

--no exageres Mac… además tu también estas muy guapo, como siempre.

-- así que te incorporas a mi equipo?

-- al parecer sí… cubriré los turnos que dejaría el Dr. Hawkes.

Mac coloca si brazo en los hombros de Dana

--ven, déjame presentarte al equipo

Ambos salen caminando hacia el centro de operaciones de Mac, quien no puede evitar el lleva una cara de felicidad.

Todos en la oficina esperaban impacientes

--muchachos, quiero preséntales a la nuevo miembro del equipo… la oficial Dana Frankel… perdón, la Dra. Dana Frankel, compañera de generación en la marina.

Dana aun vestía su uniforme de marina… por lo cual todos le hacen el saludo marcial.

--Descuiden, a partir de mañana vengo como civil… soy la Dra. Dana Frankel, médico forense.

Todos se presentan… y Stella está un poco intrigada por la familiaridad entre Dana y Mac. "Acaso estas celosa Stella?", se sorprende preguntándose a si misma… pero desecha rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza… solo lo hacia por proteger a su amigo… su corazón latía por otra persona… solo que aun no lo sabia.

La reunión termina, y todos se van a trabajar, salvo Mac y Dana quienes se van a un restaurant a ponerse al día.

-- Y bueno, que fue de ti, cuéntame de tu vida..

-- No mucho… me fui a Seattle, y estuve ahí en el hospital de base, salvo para la guerra del golfo… que ahí fui a al hospital de campaña.

--Y estas casada… tienes hijos? – Mac sonaba impaciente por preguntar eso

Dana sonríe: --No… tuve un par de relaciones importantes… Ken, pero fue una de las bajas en el golfo… y hace poco Stewart… pero no funcionó. Y Tú Mac?

-- me casé… su nombre era Claire… murió el 11/S.

Dana toma las manos de su Mac… las besa: -- Cuanto lo siento precioso mío –

Mac sonríe y se estremece: -- Dios… nunca pensé que me volverían a llamar "precioso mío"… preciosa mía-

- solo tu podrías llamarme así… nunca a nadie le permití llamarme preciosa… menos mía

(Mientras tanto en el Crime Lab)

Danny esta debajo de un auto recolectando evidencia… vestido solo con el overol del CSI. Lo vemos sonreír ha encontrado algo importante. Guarda la evidencia en las bolsas correspondientes y las manda a procesar, su turno ha terminado.

Lo vemos desabrocharse el overol y sacárselo hasta la cintura, de manera de quedar con el torso desnudo. Justo al instante que Stella ingresa a la sala

-Danny… - Stella se silencia al ver la presencia de Danny, sus pensamientos se congelan… no sabe que decir

-Dime Stella – Danny actuaba con la mayor naturalidad del mundo… no se había dado cuenta que había puesto nerviosa a Stella

-te quería pedir si me podrías acercar a casa… mi auto está en la revisión…

(Interrumpiéndola) – no tienes porque pedírmelo… siempre será un honor poder ayudarte.

Stella baja la mirada… Danny la esta poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Danny camina hacia el locker room, mientras Stella trata de volver a su centro.

(Vuelta al Restaurant)

--Dana… cuando fue que nos perdimos.

--No lo sé y no me importa Mac…

Mac sonríe… y piensa que las palabras de Dana son verdad…

(Vuelta al Crime Lab)

Stella esperaba sentada en la oficina. Una voz llama su atención

--Vamos Stella, estoy listo

Stella sube la cabeza y se encuentra con Danny, vestido de camisa y chaqueta, sin corbata, recién salido de la ducha… su pelo mojado y perfumado.

Stella lo mira y se muerde los labios, se levanta y Danny la escolta.

Continuará

Si… hay un capi tres… pero quiero saber la opinión de éste. Aprieta el botón y tendrás oportunidad.


	3. Golpes y Nuevas Oportunidades

_**A las chicas de siempre… por todo!**_

_**A Tina, para que se le borre "aquella imagen mental"**_

_**A Maia: por la cadena.**_

Es el primer día de trabajo de Dana, la vemos en el locker room, terminando de colocarse su atuendo de trabajo.

Está frente al espejo… llevaba el pelo suelto, pero rápidamente comienza a peinarse con un rodete en la parte alta de la nuca… como si estuviese en la base naval.

Justo en ese instante entra Stella.

-- oficial Frankel

-- Dtve. Bonasera… pero puede llamarme Dana o Dra. Fankel… como más le acomode.

-- Puedo hacerte una pregunta Dana?

-- La que quieras

-- Hace cuanto que conoces a Mac?

-- Desde los 16 años… por qué?

-- Mac ha sufrido mucho… es mi amigo, no quiero que le hagan daño—Stella dice esta frase de tal manera que intimidaría a cualquiera; Dana se gira hacia ella, levanta el rostro y la mira fijamente antes de contestarle con una voz seca.

-- Dtve. … jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a Mac… fue mi primer amor, el hombre por el cual respiré por mucho tiempo… el hombre al cual le entregue mi alma y mi corazón… el hombre con el cual hice el amor por primera vez… fuimos compañeros, cómplices… el hombre por el cual derramé muchas lagrimas cuando fuimos asignados a misiones diferentes, el hombre por el cual casi me morí el día de nuestra despedida… prefiero morir, antes que hacerle daño…daría mi vida por Mac.

Dana dijo estas palabras sin siquiera parpadear… su mirada estaba tan fija que podría haber atravesado a Stella si se lo hubiese propuesto. Stella frente a esas palabras no tenía nada más que agregar. Stella sonríe: -- Bienvenida al equipo Dana—

Dana sonríe: -- Gracias Stella.

Don se asoma:-- Señoritas… prepárense, tenemos 3 muertos por un accidente de transito.

Dana se coloca el delantal:-- Voy a preparar las camillas, mínimo tres autopsias no?

Don le sonríe y se marcha junto a Stella

--es simpática la Dra.—exclama Don

-- si, y tiene un fuerte carácter

(Cambio de Escena)

Vemos un taxi estrellado contra un café, Mac revisaba la escena, al tiempo que Aiden y Danny fotografiaban. Vemos acercarse a Stella y Don

--Wow… que sucedió aquí?- pregunta Stella

--Tenemos este auto… que se estrello contra el café. Murió la conductora y dos clientes del café. Sheldon está liberando los cuerpos… donde está Dana?—contesta Mac.

--Se quedó preparando la morgue… mal que mal son tres cuerpos

Danny se acerca al grupo: -- Tenemos un auto fugitivo… hay dos marcas de neumáticos en la escena.

--Fotografíalas y trata de aislarlas, Aiden… cuida el auto… puede que contenga evidencia. Nos lo llevaremos y lo analizaremos en el laboratorio.

-Stella… creo que tengo algo interesante para ti, un chico de 8 años que casi fue atropellado por uno de los autos—le anuncia Aiden

-- Y por qué yo?

Aiden va a responder, pero Danny se le adelanta:-- porque tienes una sensibilidad especial con los niños… eres una persona muy dulce – al tiempo que le sonríe y le guiña un ojo

Stella solo se ríe y se marcha a conversar con el chico. Llega a los pocos minutos con una declaración.

--Dice que venían dos autos, y que el que se estrelló casi lo atropella, pero lo esquivó, pero al hacerlo se fue contra la pared. Que del otro auto alguien se bajó, pero al poco rato se marchó

--El infeliz aprovechó la confusión para fugarse – exclama Mac

(Cambio de Escena)

Crime Lab

Vemos a Danny y a Mac trabajar en el auto, y encuentran unos bolsos con ropa de mujer y de niños, otra bolsa con juguetes; Aiden busca las identidades de las victimas, Stella y Don interrogan a testigos y reconstruyen la escena en el lugar y Dana trabaja en las autopsias.

Vemos a Dana terminar la primera autopsia, justo al momento que Mac ingresa a la morgue

-- Que encontraste Dana?

-- Dime que tengo un nombre primero… no me gusta llamarlas Jane Doe

-- No cambias… lo primero que preguntas… el nombre

(Flash back)

_Vemos a un Mac de 16 años llegar a la enfermería lesionado tras un juego de fútbol al interior de la academia. Viene en camilla sin quejarse, pero con un rictus de dolor en el rostro. Una Dana de 16 años también lo recibe_

_--Como te llamas?_

_-- Cadete Mac Taylor _

_-- Bueno cadete Taylor… déjame prepararte para que el médico te vea… cual es tu antigüedad?_

_-- 3 meses _

_-- Y como no te había visto antes… tenemos la misma antigüedad… soy la cadete Dana Frankel, la encargada de la enfermería en este turno. Ya, voy a colocarte hielo por ahora, el médico viene en unos minutos._

_Ambos se sonríen… esa sonrisa jamás se borró de sus cabezas_

Mac sonríe y responde: --Emily Powell, es la conductora, los testigos me indican que la venían persiguiendo.

--Eso puede explicar el paro cardiaco… no así las fracturas que encontré

Mac mira extrañado

-- fue victima de violencia intrafamiliar… mira, hay marcas de lesiones antiguas, hay quemaduras de cigarrillos y una lesión en el pómulo

-- voy a revisar si hay denuncias previas

--Mac… el marido puede ser un sospechoso… sobretodo si hubo persecución… es una posibilidad no lo crees?

Mac la mira y le encuentra un poco de sentido a la idea de Dana: -- Corroboraré datos… vengo en un rato por más.

--Tráeme identidades – le dice de forma juguetona Dana

Aiden se encuentra en el pasillo con Mac: -- Tengo las identidades de todos… y parte de sus historias… de la única a quien no he podido contactar familiares es Emily Powell.

-- que más sabes de ella?

-- bueno, ha puesto tres denuncias contra su marido por violencia doméstica.

Danny se incorpora a la conversación: --logré aislar la pintura del otro auto… es un Fiat pintado de color azul cielo… y solo en los modelos del año 2000 podemos encontrar ese color

--Dale ese dato a Stella y Don, que lo investiguen a cabalidad. Aiden busca al marido de Powell o a su familia

Dana sale de la habitación

-Mac… tenemos otra victima

Mac le mira extrañado

-- La chica del café… tenia cuatro meses de embarazo – Dana está descompuesta, Mac la abraza

--Desprendimiento de placenta y hemorragia interna, murió casi al momento… has sabido algo de la conductora?

--Aiden está en eso

Vemos a Stella revisar el auto una y otra vez. Danny se acerca

--Aiden me acaba de informar que el esposo de una de las victimas tiene un auto del color que encontramos en este – y apunta al auto que revisaban.

-- Iré a buscar la orden – anuncia Don

(Cambio de Escena)

Vemos a Don, Danny y Stella bajarse en una calle de un barrio de clase media de NY. Se dirigen hacia una de las casas, la que tiene un auto azul estacionado afuera. Ingresan y golpean la puerta. Por la ventana se asoma una pequeña de no más de 8 años

-- Hola… soy policía… podríamos hablar con tu papá- pregunta Don

-- no eres policía… no llevas uniforme

Don sonríe y le muestra su placa

--no te puedo abrir, no tengo la llave, papá no está y nos deja encerrados

Stella enciende la voz de alarma: -- Consigue una orden… esto es abuso infantil

La policía llega y abren la puerta… vemos a la niña vestida con un buzo y a dos chicos más uno de 6 y otro de 3 años sentados en el living. Hay signos de discusión, ya que hay platos y cosas tiradas en el piso. Danny y Don revisan la casa… se ven cajones dado vueltas sobre las camas

--Donde está tu papá, pequeña?- pregunta Stella

--dijo que nos mudaríamos de NY… y se fue

--Y tu mamá

La niña se queda callada. Stella la toma en brazos para sentarla en el sillón junto a sus hermanos, pero la pequeña hace un gesto de dolor. Stella le levanta la manga y se encuentra con una herida por un golpe.

--Don… me llevaré a los niños al laboratorio… voy a decirle a Dana que los examine

--Yo te llevo—exclama Danny

Stella iba descompuesta… no podía creer que hubiese padres que maltrataran a sus hijos… todo esto le removía su historia personal. Danny pareciese que se dio cuenta de eso, de pronto una voz los vuelve a la realidad.

-- mamá decía que papá no nos iba a pegar más… metió ropa y juguetes al auto y nos marchamos… pero papá comenzó a perseguirla… le gritaba que nunca nos dejaría ir. Luego desperté en casa… con mis hermanos.

Stella se lleva las manos al rostro. Danny estaciona el auto: -- tranquilos niños… ya todo pasó – les dice Danny

Dana se asoma a la puerta para recibirlos. Stella se baja y se apoya en el auto, Danny se acerca a ella.

-- tranquila… ya no les harán más daño

Unas lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Stella, Danny la abraza

--Se supone que los padres te cuidan… te quieren… y no te hacen esto…

Danny la mira y sonríe: -- Es verdad… pero tampoco puedes involucrarte tanto… te hace daño – Danny se acerca a ella y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. Este gesto hace que Stella se arme de valor

--Danny! – Stella se acerca a el y le da un beso en los labios, luego toma conciencia de lo que está haciendo y se aleja – Discúlpame Danny…

Danny sonríe, la toma por la cintura y le dice : -- No tienes que disculparte por nada – y luego la besa.

(Cambio de Escena)

Dana termina de examinar a los niños; hay golpes de cinturón en los torsos de los tres… y en la mayor un par de viejas cicatrices de quemaduras de cigarrillos. Aiden entra

--Encontramos a la hermana de la mamá en Manhattan, ella se hará cargo de ellos… como los viste

-- Las heridas físicas pasan… pero me preocupan las psicológicas… estos niños necesitaran de mucho cariño, lo bueno es que no hay abuso sexual

--Esta tía se ve buena… era a la casa donde huían

-- espero lo mejor para ellos… y el padre?

-- Stella y Mac lo interrogan

(Sala de interrogatorios)

-- Sr. Powell… por que huyó del lugar y no llevó a sus hijos a un hospital – pregunta una indignada Stella

-- Nadie me va a quitar a mis hijos… nadie

Mac se sienta frente a él y le dice: -- Lo siento… usted acaba de perder a sus hijos… está acusado de homicidio de su esposa y de maltrato y negligencia para con sus hijos… perdió el derecho a la custodia y con suerte podrá tener visitas restringidas y con supervisión

Powell baja la mirada, y Mac le hace el gesto a Don para que se lo lleve.

Mac sale de la sala y va hacia la morgue… pero la luz ya está apagada… Dana no está ahí.

(Cambio de Escena)

Dana ingresa a su departamento… está todo a oscuras…ha sido un día agotador… el accidente de transito les requirió mucho trabajo… esta bastante cansada. No tiene deseos de hacer mucho… hacia mucho tiempo que no le tocaba hacer tres autopsias seguidas y luego peritajes de lesiones. No podía creer que hay padres que maltratan a sus hijos y esposos que maltraten a sus mujeres.

La vemos dar un fuerte suspiro, como tratando de recuperar algo de energía, se acerca al refrigerador y saca un vaso de agua muy helada

Estaba caminando hacia su habitación, cuando el timbre suena… a paso muy lento va a atender.

-- Mac

-- Dana

-- que sucede?

Pero Dana no alcanza a terminar su pregunta… ya que Mac la hace callar apoyando su dedo índice contra los labios de ella.

Solos frente a frente… iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana

-- solo quería saber como estabas… lo de hoy fue un caso duro para todos… y no te vi en todo el día…

-- Lo sé… pero creo que estoy bien Mac… gracias por venir

Mac le acaricia el pelo…le quita el cabello que le cubre el rostro… la mira fijamente a los ojos… esos ojos que lo conquistaron hace tantos años atrás.

-- Dana… nunca dejé de pensar en ti – Mac se acerca a ella… ella no lo detiene

-- Mac… siempre has estado en mi alma

-- Preciosa mía – Mac se acerca y le da un suave beso. Dana retiene a Mac con sus manos.

Mac lentamente comienza a sacarle la chaqueta a Dana, quien hace lo mismo con la chaqueta de Mac. Comienzan a besarse con más pasión… como si trataran de recuperar todo el tiempo que no han estado juntos. Como los adolescentes que eran unos años atrás.

En penumbras y sin dejar de besarse, avanzan hacia la habitación de Dana. Vemos a Mac quien le quita la blusa a Dana sobre la cama, y lo vemos quitarse la camisa.

-- Te amo Dana…

-- Siempre voy a amarte Mac… mi precioso mío – le responde ella.

Vemos a Mac quien con su torso desnudo, cubre el cuerpo de Dana. Ellos comienzan a hacer el amor.

FIN


End file.
